


Masks

by Tia13tia



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Also I'm ignoring season 3, Cannon Typical Violence, Cassandra has anger problems, Everyone is a stupid teenager, F/M, First proper attempt at romance, Humor, I hope, I'm probably going to rewrite this at some point, Romance, it's funny, nnnnnnnggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhffffffffffffffff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia13tia/pseuds/Tia13tia
Summary: Varian is seeking revenge. (Still? Seriously?)Blade(My OC) is lovestruck.Cassandra has anger problems.Rapunzel is dopey.Eugene likes chocolate chip cookies."I don't want to talk."Blade seduces Varian.By throwing a cookie at Cassandra's face.And everyone is STUPID and/or in LOVE.Or trying to take over Corona.That too.





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tangled and Tangled the Series (Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure) are not mine.

Varian hung limply in the grip of the two guards who were dragging him to his cell.

If you thought he was just saving his energy for his 'Plan', I regret to inform you that he did not have one.

He had just QUIT.  
People these days.

They kept having to carry him down stairs because, as they found out when he practically fell down the first flight of stairs, he refused to make any effort to move.  
Finally, they came to a large metal door.  
They unlocked it, bringing him into a cell at the entrance of the cellblock.  
There were four chains attached to the back wall, there was a cuff on each chain.  
The dreary sight let the bottled up terror escape and claw it's way up through his chest. A whimper slipped through his lips, and he twisted in their hold.  
Their grip tightened, making him yelp.  
He earned a pitying look from one of the guards, making his stomach clench.  
He didn't want their pity.  
He masked his fear with an expression of cold indifference.  
They locked the cuffs on his wrists and ankles.  
As soon as they let go he fell to his hands and knees.

Man, why were these cuffs so heavy?

Varian struggled to his feet and watched the guards lock his cell, leave the cellblock and he heard the click of them locking the cellblock.

The chains were surprisingly long, allowing him full munervability within his cell.  
He plopped onto his bed. He missed Ruddiger already. They hadn't let him keep the raccoon. Probably because of the whole turning Ruddiger into a giant raccoon monster thing.

He was in prison and now… there was no one to try to save his Dad. No one.  
He bit his lip, letting a few tears trickle down his cheeks.  
"Don't worry, Dad." Varian whispered. "I will get to the bottom of this."  
Something akin to determination stirred up inside him. He raised his voice. "I promise."  
He began to sing: "I will make you proud, get the answers and set you free."  
He stood, straining against the weight of the cuffs. "Don't you worry, whatever it might take, I'm finding a way."  
Varian dragged himself to the front of the cell, chains trailing behind him. He grabbed onto the bars, singing even louder, his voice echoing ominously through the cellblock. "And I swear right now, no matter what comes of me, anybody who stands or has stood in my path, they are going to pay!"

He let his hand drop to his sides. "They. Will. Pay." He clenched his fist.

"Wow."

Great. Company.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"To talk to you, duh." Brilliant blue eyes peeked out through the bars, from the cell across from his.

He couldn't see her, because it was night, as I forgot to mention.  
"I don't want to talk."

"You're gonna want to pretty darn soon." She said cheerfully. "It can get painfully lonely down here. I'm Blade, you're Varian, right?"

He didn't answer, he just collapsed on his bed.

"Rude. Welcome to Corona's version of the underworld, anyhow."


End file.
